HOPE FOR LOVE
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Aku mencintaimu selamanya. Meski hanya dalam kehampaan. Aku mencintaimu selamanya. Meski itu dalam relung kesunyian. Selamat berbahagia, sayang. Doaku selalu menyertai langkahmu / "Kau harus bisa menjalani semuanya, Ming. Bukankah kau telah yakin mengambil jalan ini? Hadapilah dengan kuat. Aku tahu kau bisa" / "Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Jangan pernah meragukan itu" / KYUMIN/ YAOI/ OS


**Title: HOPE**

**Main Cast:** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

**Summary:** _Aku mencintaimu selamanya. Meski hanya dalam kehampaan. Aku mencintaimu selamanya. Meski itu dalam relung kesunyian. Selamat berbahagia, sayang. Doaku selalu menyertai langkahmu / _"Kau harus bisa menjalani semuanya, Ming. Bukankah kau telah yakin mengambil jalan ini? Hadapilah dengan kuat. Aku tahu kau bisa" / "Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Jangan pernah meragukan itu" / **KYUMIN/ YAOI/ KEEP CALM AND LOVE THEM, KMS**

**Disclaimer :** Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri. Hanya cerita ini yang menjadi punyaku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST DON'T READ IT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE STAY STRONG, KEEP SUPPORT OUR LOVE- KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_Aku ingin menggapaimu yang tak bisa kusentuh_

_Aku ingin merengkuhmu yang tak bisa kuraih_

_Aku ingin mengecupmu yang tak bisa kujangkau_

_Layaknya angin yang bermain di atas air_

_Aku bisa melihat indah riak yang kau buat _

_Namun aku tak bisa menyentuh untuk sekedar bayangmu_

_Layaknya cahaya dalam kegelapan_

_Kau menuntunku dalam hangat biasmu_

_Kau membimbingku melewati kelamnya asa_

_Layaknya butiran hujan yang membasahi tandusnya bumi_

_Layaknya kemilau salju yang mendinginkan alam fana_

_Layaknya bintang malam yang bersinar dalam damai_

_Layaknya awan yang menghias langit senja_

_Itulah kau_

_Betapa ingin aku menggenggam hembusanmu_

_Namun aku tak bisa_

_Hanya kesejukkan yang selalu kurasakan_

_Betapa ingin aku menyentuh sinarmu_

_Namun aku tak bisa_

_Hanya kehangatan yang kuperoleh_

_Betapa ingin aku menangkap rinaimu_

_Betapa ingin aku meraih krystalmu_

_Betapa ingin aku menyimpan kerlipmu_

_Betapa ingin aku merasakan lembutnya bayungmu_

_Tapi aku tak bisa..._

_Sungguh tak bisa..._

_Kupejamkan mata ini sejenak_

_Mengukir setiap kebersamaan dalam kotak pandora kenanganku_

_Tak ada satupun terlewatkan_

_Kau begitu indah_

_Dengan segala kesempurnaan yang kau miliki_

_Kau begitu mempesona_

_Dengan segala yang kau lakukan_

_Indah?_

_Sempurna?_

_Bahkan kata itu masih tidak pantas kusebutkan untukmu_

_Kau lebih dari semua itu_

_Harus bagaimana aku menyampaikannya?_

_Kau yang bahkan tak pernah mengerti hatiku_

_Haruskah kupaksakan ego ini padamu?_

_Haruskah kuluapkan semua luka?_

_Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk semua itu_

_Aku sadar_

_Mungkin kesalahan di waktu lampauku sudah tak termaafkan_

_Mungkin semua rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan dosa yang ku berikan_

_Mungkin kesedihan itu telah sampai di ujung ketidak berdayaan_

_Aku minta maaf, sayang_

_Maaf atas semua kesalahan itu_

_Maaf untuk semua luka dan kekecewaan itu_

_Maaf untuk semua airmata itu_

_Aku menyayangimu_

_Kubiarkan kau berlalu selayaknya malam_

_Kubiarkan kau bebas layaknya udara_

_Kau kupu-kupu jiwaku_

_Yang akan semakin jauh bila aku mendekat namun selalu datang menghampiriku saatku duduk tenang_

_Kini...kulepas semua belenggu itu wahai pujaanku_

_Berbahagialah dimanapun kau berada_

_Jangan pernah pedulikanku yang menangis di belakangmu_

_Sungguh aku menyesali keadaan ini_

_Namun aku ingin kau kembali tersenyum, cinta_

_Annyeong, kekasihku_

_Raihlah semua romansa harapanmu bersamanya_

_Akukan berdoa untukmu selalu dari sini_

_Melihat dengan tulus canda tawamu dengannya_

_Jika dulu aku tidak ingin membaginya dengan siapapun_

_Kali ini kurelakan setiap kepingan itu_

_Izinkan aku menyimpan kotak pandora kita selamanya_

_Karena hal itu akan menjadi penyambung nafasku di masa depan_

_Izinkan aku membukanya _

_Sewaktu-waktu jika jantungku ingin memutuskan berhenti berdetak_

_Aku mencintaimu selamanya_

_Meski hanya dalam kehampaan_

_Aku mencintaimu selamanya_

_Meski itu dalam relung kesunyian_

_Selamat berbahagia, sayang_

_Doaku selalu menyertai langkahmu_

_._

_._

_._

"Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara itu menyentak lamunanku. Segera kubereskan benda-benda yang sedari tadi kupegang. Memasukkanya dengan cepat ke laci nakas yang menyimpan semua tentangnya.

"Ah, _aniyo_. Ada apa, Ming? Seminggu lagi konfirmasi, kan? Apa kau siap?" tanyaku berusaha tersenyum lembut. Sungmin terlihat sendu. Aku sebenarnya tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Masalah kecil untukku membaca semua pikirannya. Namun aku ingin dia mengatakannya langsung padaku. Sungmin duduk di pinggir ranjangku yang dulunya dalah ranjang kami. Dia menatapku dalam. Kesedihan yang terpancar dari iris itu membuat segores luka kembali terukir di hatiku. Kedekati dirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin menunduk dan menghela nafas berat.

"Kyu..."

"Hmm?"

"_Neo...gwenchanna_?"

Aku terdiam. Tersenyum tipis padanya seraya mengulurkan tangan membelai pipi chubby itu. "Haruskah aku menjawab 'iya'?"

Sungmin tercenung. "_Mianhae_..."

"..."

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan semua ini tapi aku –"

"..."

"Kyu..."

Sungmin mendongak menatapku dengan matanya yang basah. Aku tak kuasa lagi. Kepeluk tubuh yang pernah kumiliki itu. Mendekapnya erat seolah dia bisa hancur jika aku tidak merengkuhnya. Airmatanya kurasakan jelas mengalir di dadaku.

"Jangan membuatku semakin sulit melepasmu, Ming..." bisikku lemah.

"Maka kumohon jangan pernah melepaskanku. Aku mencintaimu, Kyu"

"...dan kau juga mencintainya...itu yang menyakitkan, Ming..."

Isakan perlahan mulai terdengar. Kurasakan Sungmin mencengkeram erat bagian punggungku. "Mianhae, Kyu. Mianhae..."

Sungguh bukan kata itu yang ingin kudengar darimu, Ming. Bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin kau memilihku. Itu saja! Aku tak butuh yang lain! Hanya kau! Apa itu mustahil?

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, kan? Kau tahu seberapa besar cintaku padamu. Kau tahu bahwa kau adalah nafasku. Kau tahu bahwa kau hidupku..."

"..."

"Dan sekarang kau seperti ini, menangis, dipelukanku, karena dirinya? Tidakkah itu menyakitiku, Ming? Tak bisakah kau memilihku dan bukan dirinya?" ucapku samar. Tetesan airmata mulai menuruni pipiku dan jatuh di surainya yang lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Kumohon jangan membuatku sulit..."

_Geurae!_ Aku memang hanya bisa menyulitkanmu. Itulah hal yang selalu kau katakan padaku hampir setiap hari. Aku memang egois, aku memang keras kepala tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu. Apa alasan itu tidak cukup untukmu?

"Aku takut. Aku takut mereka akan marah padaku. Aku takut mereka akan menghakimiku karena meninggalkanmu. Tapi jujur bukan itu yang kuinginkan, Kyunnie. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu..."

"Kau harus bisa menjalani semuanya, Ming. Bukankah kau telah yakin mengambil jalan ini? Hadapilah dengan kuat. Aku tahu kau bisa. Maaf jika selama ini aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Tentang hatiku. Tentang kita. Tentang hubungan ini..."

"Hiks...Kyuuu..." Sungmin makin mengeratkan tautan lengannya di punggungku. Aku sesak. tapi aku tahu suatu saat aku pasti akan merindukan semua ini. Merindukan lengannya yang melingkari tubuhku. Merindukan terpaan nafasnya di dadaku. Merindukan getar suaranya yang memanggil namaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ming. Jadi berbahagialah. Jika kau seperti ini, aku tidak yakin aku bisa berpikir dengan waras nantinya. Kau ingin aku menghancurkan semuanya? Tidak, kan? Jadi...tenanglah, sayang. Aku akan selalu bersamamu" kukecup lembut pucuk kepala itu. menghirup dalam aroma yang menguar di sana. Aroma yang dulu selalu mampu membuatku tertidur nyenyak setiap malam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Jangan pernah meragukan itu. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi...aku juga mencintainya..." bisiknya tercekat

"_Ne_, aku tahu. Kau memang masih mencintaiku" kulonggarkan sedikit tautan lenganku. Kudongakkan wajahnya menatapku.

Manis

Wajah itu masih sama dengan yang kulihat 8 tahun yang lalu. Wajah yang menenangkan jiwa. Wajah yang sanggup menghipnotisku hanya dengan melihat matanya.

"Berjanjilah, padaku satu hal. Kumohon kali ini kau harus menyanggupinya..."

"...Apa?" tanyanya masih sambil terisak

"Kau harus mengizinkanku membawamu kembali saat kekasihmu membuatmu sakit. Meski itu hanya satu kali. Aku bersumpah akan meraihmu kembali dan tidak akan pernah lagi melepasmu meski aku harus mati. Kau harus menyetujuinya, Ming. Kumohon. Ini permintaan terakhirku..." ucapku pelan. Menekankan setiap kata yang ku ucakan agar Sungmin mengerti. Dia terdiam. Dengan wajah tegang yangg begitu menggemaskan.

"Kumohon, Ming. Izinkan aku melakukannya. Berjanjilah kau akan mengizinkanku..." ucapku lagi menatap dalam iris foxynya yang memerah. Beberapa detik dalam kebisuan, Sungmin mengangguk samar.

"_Ne_,lakukanlah Kyu. Tapi...kumohon padamu, jangan pernah melepaskanku di saat aku masih menggenggammu. Kumohon. Kau juga harus berjanji untuk itu, Kyu..." pintanya dengan menatapku harap. Aku tersenyum. Kukecup keningnya sayang.

"_Ne_, akan kulakukan. Aku berjanji, Ming..." dengan lembut kuraih bibir merahnya yang sedikit terbuka. Kukecup dan kulumat perlahan penuh cinta. Kusalurkan semua rasa sakit hati dan cintaku dalam ciuman itu. Sungmin menerima semuanya. Setiap gigitan dan hisapan yang kulakukan. Sungmin membalasnya. Menautkan jemarinya di leherku dan menahan tengkukku untuknya.

Sudah kuputuskan. Akan kulepas belenggunya. Kan kubiarkan dia menghirup udara luar barang sejenak. Aku bersumpah akan meraihnya kembali dalam pelukanku. Anggap saja aku hanya _meminjamkannya_ sejenak. Yah, tedengar kasar memang. Tapi itulah yang akan terjadi...Secepatnya aku akan membawanya bersamaku meski itu dalam kematian.

**Ya**

**Aku egois**

**Karenanya**

.

.

Beberapa saat kurasakan tubuh Sungmin melemas. Kulepas tautan bibirku dan kulihat matanya terpejam erat dengan nafas yang beraturan. Sungminku tertidur. Kuangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan kurebahkan di ranjangku. Kulepas kemeja luarnya hingga hanya menyisakan kaos tipis yang membalut tubuh berisi milikku itu. Yup! Milikku!

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di sampingnya setelah menarik selimut menutupi kami. Kuposisikan dia bersandar di dadaku dan Sungmin refleks melingkarkan lengannya. Hatiku mencelos sakit mengingat aku akan membagi semua ini dengan rivalku.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, sayang. Kupastikan akan merebutmu kembali darinya..." kurapalkan doa yang sedari tadi mengalun di hatiku. Semoga malaikat Tuhan yang ada di sekitarku mendengarnya dan membantuku mewujudkannya. Berkati aku, Tuhan.

Perlahan, rasa kantuk menyerangku. Mataku semakin berat lalu kemudian menutup rapat. Dengan segala doa yang masih terus kubisikkan dalam kalbuku.

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

Sungmin terbangun saat getaran samar terasa di kantong belakang jeans yang ia kenakan. Sadar jika dia tengah dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin bergerak pelan. Menjangkau ponsel di kantongnya lalu mengintip layar touchscreen itu dari sudut matanya.

**_I new message_**

Tulisan itu tertera jelas disana. Sungmin memainkan jemarinya sebentar lalu terpampanglah nama si pengirim.

**_Kim Sa Eun_**

Sang kekasih hati. Rival abadi kekasih tampan yang tengah memeluknya. Sungmin berlanjut membaca isi pesan itu.

"_Oppa_, kau sedang apa? Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terlalu gugup. Satu minggu lagi, _oppa_. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan..."

Sungmin membaca pesan kekasihnya dengan ekspresi yang jelas-jelas ingin menangis. Dia menoleh sejenak menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih pulas dengan wajah damainya. Betapa dia sangat mencintai pemuda yang memeluknya ini. Tapi dia juga mencintai wanita yang saat ini menunggu balasan pesannya. Egoiskah? Benar. Tapi Sungmin tak bisa mundur. Keputusan sudah di ambilnya. Meski itu menyakiti pihak yang terkasih.

Sungmin kembali menatap ponselnya. Mengetik beberapa kalimat yang di rasa cukup untuk menenangkan orang yang di cintainya itu.

**_"_****_Kumohon percayakan semuanya padaku. Aku akan menanggung semuanya. Tidurlah, jagi..."_**

Setelah itu dia mematikan ponselnya. Sungmin menghela nafas dalam. Memejamkan mata sejenak. Perlahan dia melepaskan rengkuhan lengan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan yang lembut dan pelan. Tak ingin membangunkan _namja_ kesayangannya itu. Setelah berhasil, Sungmin beranjak duduk di pinggir ranjang. Kedua manik rubahnya terfokus kearah laci meja nakas yang ada di dekatnya. Dengan pelan dia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menjangkau laci itu. Ditariknya dengan hati-hati dan setelahnya dia terdiam. Secarik kertas putih dia temukan di dalam laci itu beserta foto _selca_ dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengambil beberapa lembar foto itu dan memandangnya sendu. Foto saat dia dan Kyuhyun duduk berdua dalam pesawat. Foto saat mereka menghabiskan malam dengan minum wine bersama. Foto saat dia bernyanyi bersama Kyuhyun dengan dia yang memainkan gitarnya dan terakhir foto saat Sungmin tampil di musikalnya pertama kali.

**_'_****_Musikal'_**

Andai saja Sungmin tidak menggeluti dunia itu, mungkin dia dan Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja sekarang.

Andai saja Sungmin tidak bertemu wanita itu dalam drama musikalnya, tentu dia dan Kyuhyun masih akan bercanda tawa lepas malam ini.

Andai Sungmin tidak merasakan perasaan ini pada wanita itu, mungkin dia...

Ahhh...Andai saja...

Yah, hanya itu yang bisa diungkapkannya dalam hati. **_Andai saja. Andai saja._** Kalimat ungkapan yang berujung pada kesia-siaan.

Karena semua telah terjadi.

Sungmin menghapus kasar aliran bening yang menitik di wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di sana. Kertas yang ia yakini beberapa saat lalu di pegang oleh Kyuhyun saat dia memasuki kamar.

Sungmin tertegun melihat kertas itu. Goresan tangan Kyuhyun tampak memenuhi hampir seluruh bagiannya. Rangkaian huruf yang membuat matanya kembali memanas. Kata-kata yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Kalimat yang membuatnya sesak hingga tak mampu bernafas dengan benar. Sungmin membaca semuanya dengan tubuh bergetar hingga kertas itu terlihat berguncang dalam pegangannya.

_'__Tes'_

_'__Tes'_

Aliran airmata itu mulai menetes membasahi wajah dan kertas yang tengah dia pegang. Sungmin menahan isakan dari bibirnya dengan membungkam mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangan. Jemarinya bergetar. Sungmin masih terus berusaha membaca dengan benar hingga paragraf terakhir membuat matanya seakan tak mampu lagi melihat akibat cairan asin yang makin menutupi lensanya.

**_Aku akan mencintaimu hingga aku mati, hingga kau mati dan Tuhan mengumpulkan kita semua di pengadilan-Nya. Hingga saat itu tiba aku akan selalu bersamamu. Mencintaimu semampuku. Karena cinta ini tulus. Hanya kebahagiaanmu yang kuinginkan. Yang kujunjung di atas nyawaku. Kuabadikan dengan seluruh detak jantungku dan kujaga dengan setiap hela nafasku. Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Selamat berbahagia._**

**_Just For You...My Endless Love_**

**_Saranghae,_**

**_Cho Kyuhyun_**

Sungmin tanpa sadar meremas pinggiran kertas itu saat airmatanya berlomba-lomba keluar. Dia masih berusaha menahan isakannya dengan membekap bibirnya namun sepertinya sia-sia. Sungmin merosot jatuh bersamaan dengan kertas itu. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar makin hebat dengan wajah memerah penuh airmata. Sungmin terus menangis tanpa menyadari seseorang di atas ranjang yang ikut menitikkan airmata dari balik obsidiannya yang masih tersembunyi.

_"__Mengapa mencintai sesulit ini, Ming?"_

_"__Mengapa mencintai sesakit ini, Kyu?"_

.

.

.

.

**_Stay Strong Pumpkin, KMS, Vitamin, ELF_**

**_KEEP SUPPORT LEE SUNGMIN_**

**_Believe it, 137 means forever_**


End file.
